


"Would I have?"

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, reunion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey asks Ian a question that's been on his mind for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Would I have?"

"If I’d told you to stay…" Mickey started quietly, his cheek and hand pressed against Ian’s chest. His fingers worked lightly around his nipples and through the slight fuzz.

"Would I have?"

Ian’s voice sounds louder against his ear. He stops moving his hand and places it where he can feel his heart beating the same slow thump as his. He doesn’t say anything, just moves closer.

"Maybe? I don’t really know…I was…" he stopped, thinking about his words. He’d been thinking about this very question since he’d first sat down on that bus that day.

"Going through a lot?" Mickey’s mouth twitches against the warm skin under him. It smells awesome.

Ian smiles, breathing out a half-laugh. “Yeah.” He brings his arm down from where it was pillowing his head, and curls it around Mickey’s back. He brings him further into the nook of his side. His other hand lifts his chin til they’re looking at each other.

He brushes his lips against his lightly then presses into them. The combination of Mickey’s skin touching his as his body rests half on half off of him and the way he smooths his hand over his muscles and opens his mouth more, has Ian moaning into the kiss and not wanting to let go. Ever.


End file.
